PEENA PILANA
by nandy.duolover
Summary: a single OS, happy birthday di..


**happy bdy di... Yes.. Miss krittika I planned this OS and tried to keep it surprise**

 **I know it will not be so good, per kaam chala lo**

 **baki readers I'm warning you, u all will not like this OS.**

 **Chalo lets start**

 _*A Long Waited Holiday Comes To Duo's Way And They Move To Lonvala To Celebrate It Along With Dr Aditya...Walking Down The Adjacent Restro To The Resort They Ordered Some Non Alcoholic Beverage, But Luck You Know. A Small Mistake Of A Waiter And A Glass Got Changed With Pure Alcoholic Drink. Soon Our Handsome Heroes Understood It, And The Waiter Got A Good Scolding. But What About The Alcoholic Drink? Who Had It? And Aftr Having It What's The Turn Of Events?*_

After their drinks and pakoras are served, Abhijeet is still busy with phone, some emails...and all...

Aditya didn't wait for him and took a bit of pakora "yaar chawl ke itne tasty pakore bante hey pata nahi tha..recipe janna hoga..Daya chalo hum dono recipe jan.."

Daya cut him "Abhie nahi 3din hey yeaha jitne ache ache dish khayenge uss sb ka ek bari mey jan lenge.. (Wink then turned to Abhijeet) waise Boss tumhare glass ka rang kuch ajeeb nahi lag raha?"

Abhijeet looked at the glass with one eye and picked it up "nahi..thik hey"

he was about to take a sip when Aditya got a call.

He got up with "mein Abhie aya..emergency call hey" and moved aside

Abhijeet made a face as if he remembers something "aye Daya tujhe Rajat ko call krna tha na..wo file"

"haa yaad hey per mere phone mey signal ata jata reh raha hey baat kaise karu?"

"buddhu..bahar jake"

"hmmmm...uthna hoga..aram se baitha.."

seeing a hard glare "Daya"

Daya got up with a sigh "jata hu..hunh..sare pakore kha mat jana" and moved towards outside

Abhijeet nibbled a bite of pakora and took a sip. "aise karwi kiu lag rahi hey..sayed pakore mey..per Adi to..kahi wo tanz to nahi de raha tha..ufff"

but somehow he took another sip..now it felt bit better

and he drank the rest..

He looked around, feeling a bit dizzy..but he is feeling happy..he noticed a waiter with two heads approaching him..

He jerked his head but it's all the same..

The waiter came nearer, he picked up the glass and showed "yeeeea kkya tha.."

"sir actually ek misunderstanding ki wajase table 3 ki order se aap logo ki order misplace ho gaya tha..aur usmey se ek alcoholic.."

"good ggoood...mujjhe yea ek aaaur cahiye..lao"

"but sir yea.."

"ayyyee tumhe pata hey meeein kkkaun hu..senior inspectttrrrr Abhijjeet..mujhse jubannn larate ho..dhisoom kr dunga..chalo laaaoo"

the waiter waited for few more seconds but as Abhijeet gave him his patent glare he hurriedly left and came back in about a minute with another glass full

Abhijeet picked it up directly from his tray and gulped in a go

with a slurred order as "oneeee moorrre"

but the waiter tried as "sir per"

and he noticed Daya walking towards them, the waiter recognized him as Abhijeet's companion and hurried towards him "sir wo woha apke dost sir woo.."

Daya hearing the tensed tone panics "kya hua..Abhi..thik.."

but Abhijeet took the opportunity to show up himself "Dayaaa"

Daya turned his head..

There Abhijeet is sitting at his seat grinning brightly..yelling his name..face flushed..

He tried to stand up..it's a little too quick..and he tripped over the leg of the table

Daya rushed to his aid

Abhijeet stumbled and caught himself on Daya's sleeves holding on tightly

"tum agayye?" he laughed and threw his arms around Daya's neck hugging him with "aye waiter jaoo..aab do glass lao..ek merra ek mere bhai ka..yea..merra bhai..seniiorrr insspecttorr Daya"

Daya was till now frozen suddenly got back to scene and awkwardly grabbed Abhijeet and freed himself "Abhi?"

Abhijeet took a step back and swayed still grinning.

His head bobbed up and down as if replying to Daya then turned to the waiter "ayyee laaoo jaldi warna dhisssoomm"

Daya gulped and turned to the waiter "yeaa kya hey?"

after speaking he realized the lack of authorities voice at this moment, he must possess as senior inspector. But now he is just a confused younger brother.

The waiter said in one breath "sir table 3 ka order aaplogo ki pass agaya..baki do drink aur side dish to same tha per ek drink.."

Daya sighed..waiter continued "fir unhone dusra glass bhi order kiya"

"aur tum le aye?"

"wo sir wo.."

Daya's attention flickered as he heard a giggling

turning his eyes to Abhijeet he now found him giggling looking somewhere behind him..

Ahh the angry young man is now giggling..a definite blackmail material. Daya can't resist the fond smile but controlled it soon

and followed Abhijeet's gaze but seeing nothing he turned to Abhijeet again

but during this mean time he noticed all people starring at them

he chewed "kitna piya isne?"

although judging by Abhijeet's lack of balance its clear he'd had more than enough

before the waiter Abhijeet answered instantly "ittttna saaa" snickering at the disgruntled look on his brother's face he said again "bassss" as if to emphasize the point

Daya looked at the waiter who supplied "do extra large pegs sir"

Abhijeet picked up the glass "yea wala"

Daya bit his lips and look around..people still looking and Adi nowhere in vicinity

he turned to Abhijeet "wah..chalo fir aab to room mey chalne ka time ho gaya?hmm" he grabbed Abhijeet and hauled him few feet but Abhijeet stopped him

"jana hey?" Abhijeet looked confused, a look alcohol is good at producing

"haan" Daya sighed, not at all mood to deal with belligerent Abhijeet "kaafi pee chuke ho chalo aab"

"naaahi" Abhijeet snatched his hand from Daya muttering "peeya nahhhiii" and turned to the waiter grabbing him by collar "aye kaha na ek aur glasss"

Daya tried "Abhi choro use yaar.."

Abhijeet pushed Daya and shook the waiter "aye mera aur ek glass.."

a voice said from behind "aur ek glass room mey jake milega"

Daya gave out a sigh of relief..Adi is here

Abhijeet turned to the voice but about to fall..Daya grabbed him

Abhijeet looked at Adi and said in extra cute tone "nahi..ek glass pena hey fir jana hey"

Adi narrowed his eyes "uhun..tum ek glass aur peena cahte ho piyo..mein aur Daya fir jate hey kiu Daya?"

Daya is now himself looking confused, what he should say? Leaving Abhijeet like this is not at all an option

but he don't have to answer

Abhijeet shoot out his hand and grabbed Adi's sleeve "naahi..mat jana..meeein jata hu..chalo..mujhe kuch nai peena..kuch nahi..tum log chale gaye aur mein vul gaya to.."

something was in the voice that make Daya's heart ache, he grabbed Abhijeet properly "nahi Abhijeet kahi nahi jayenge hum..chalo..ayo"

Abhijeet didn't protest, he tried to cooperate but it's of no use.

But it's okay..

They succeeded dragging Abhijeet to their room

on way Adi managed a glare good enough to turn all onlookers to their business and even a piece of mind to the waiter

the room was dark and cold, perfect sleeping condition and for warding off the killer hang over

Daya disposed his semi lucid brother onto the bed and tried to open his shoes

Abhijeet was looking at Daya with fixed stare

Daya smiled "chalo abhie bahut adventure kr liya sojao..kal khabar leta hu tumhara"

"room mey ake peena tha naa?"

Adi was sitting on the other bed looking at duo with concentration now grinned "drunk but sharp shine!"

Daya gave a friendly swat on Abhijeet's arm "ankhe bandh karo aur muh bhi"

Abhijeet pouted but obeyed.

Soon his breathing evened out

Daya got up and turned to Adi "dhamki nahi deni thi Aditya..Abhi ko ab bhi akelapan se ghabarahat hoti hey"

Adi looked down "wo mein.."

"its okay..chalo..hum dono dinner ka kuch krte hey..mein fresh ho ata hu"

he moved in washroom, Adi moved towards Abhijeet and covered him with "sorry yaar per senior inspector Abhijeet ko control krna ho to darana to parega na.."

daylight came way too early for Abhijeet's liking, he groaned and buried his head deep in pillow as light streamed in through the windows

he felt like there was a jackhammer in his head pounding away at the side of his skull

Daya called out popping Abhijeet on the top of the head with pillow "Abhie bhi peena hey kya?"

"hunh?"

"nahi kal bare interested they na peene mey.."

Adi chirped in "pilane mey bhi"

Abhijeet sat up groggily..and gave a confused stare.

Adi and Daya gave a conspirational glance at each other and Daya made a very annoyed face "mujhe tumse yea umid nahi thi.."

"abey kya umid nahi thi..uff sarr dard se fat raha hey aab tum dono pehliya mat bujhao..aur waise bhi kal hum to restro mey they yeaha kaise"

Daya made a disgusting face "wo to aab tumhe yea bhi nahi pata tumne kya kand kiya..great" he got up and moved out "mein coffee aur breakfast ka dekhta hu"

Aditya knew better, he is going out to control his laughter

Adi himself is having lots of trouble to not laugh

he turned to Abhijeet, he is now seriously tensed

"Adi kya hua..Daya gusse mey..kya hua..meine kuch kiya?Daya ko kuch keh diya kya meine.."

Adi looked down hiding the smile but it disappeared as he heard a desperate voice, pleading

"mujhe to yaad bhi nahi araha..jarur kuch hua..bina wajah to gussa nahi hoga..kya kiya meine?batao bhi"

Adi looked up "arey relax babah..kuch nahi kiya tumne..haa thora talli hue..(Abhijeet's eyes widen) thora sharab peene ki jid bhi ki (Abhijeet's mouth opened in o shape) aur Daya ko pilane ke plan bhi kiya (Abhijeet get up with a jump) aur waiter ko collar pakar k dhamki bhi diya"

Abhijeet again sat down with a thump and Adi burst out laughing

Abhijeet stammered "meeiin..me..ine yea..shhh..tch..tum dono fir..mtlb.."

just then Daya walked back in

"Adi hum dono ki liye sandwich aur tumhare liye upma order kr diya..Abhi yea lo tumhara coffee..yea sarr dard kam ho jayega"

Abhijeet looked up "breakfast khake hum yeaha se niklenge.."

Daya gave a confused look "kyun?"

"mein yeaha.." he shook his head and moved to washroom

Daya looked at Adi who was laughing hysterically

"kya hua?"

"the great angry young man is embarrassed..packing kr lo"

Daya shook his head..

"chalo acha hey..blackmail ke liye kaafi asani hogi..der do mahine ki sare file works se chutti.."

Adi nodded enthusiastically "aur mein kya karu..mtlb kya payment hasil karu?"

Abhijeet came out of the washroom with "Adi ager pitna nahi hey na to packing karo"

shaking his head Adi moved to obey

Abhijeet moved to Daya "wo mein Daya..I'm sorry..yaar mein.."

"kya Abhi tum to serious ho gaye..mein to bas..acha chalo packing mey help karo"

"na..mtlb pata nahi kya harkat.."

Daya turned with smile "thora ajeeb harkat to ki..per cute dikh rahe they"

Abhijeet didn't miss to deliver the punch and started with his bag with "ahh.." and laughter in background.

 **Chalo review..**

 **And di many many happy returns of the day**


End file.
